


Learning How to Take Your Time

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Gavin Reed never wanted to go on vacation, and yet here he is, stuck at a beach resort. Surely there are some positives to this though, right? Like cool fruity beverages, long walks on the beach, and unfairly attractive and kind men.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120
Collections: Reed900WinterGiftExchange19





	Learning How to Take Your Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skysquid22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysquid22/gifts).



> This is a gift for Skysquid22 for the Reed900 Winter Gift Exchange! You asked for some tropical vacation fun and gave me such wonderful imagery to work with, this fic was a delight to write C: I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> As always, the beta work for this was done by my gem of a friend [thislittlekumquat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thislittlekumquat/pseuds/thislittlekumquat) <3

Gavin moved the tiny paper umbrella out of the way and took a sip of his tropical baja blast or whatever the fuck it was. The sweet fruity taste coated his mouth, the sting of alcohol on the back of his tongue the only reminder that this wasn’t a drink aimed at ten year olds. It certainly looked that way, with its bright blue color, fanciful decorations, and little stick of fruit jammed into the side of the cup. He looked glumly down at the drink as if it might contain the secret to not feeling as if he stuck out like a sore thumb. All around him people were chattering away, enjoying the sun and the sand and the ocean stretching out as far as the eye could see. And yet here he was, Gavin Reed, police detective, not sure how to have a vacation.

He hadn’t even wanted to go on vacation in the first place. Days off had been piling up in his account since Gavin joined the force, his stubborn pride and dedication to making it to the top rendering them useless in his mind. Who needed a break? People who didn’t have their eyes on the prize, that’s who. And Gavin wasn’t one of them. Which was why it had come as a nasty surprise when Fowler called him up and essentially bullied him into taking a vacation. Something about it looking bad for the department if they had all this paid leave gathering dust. 

So here Gavin was, trapped at this resort after a successful sting operation in the city twenty minutes away.  _ At least I didn’t spend any money on plane tickets _ , he thought bitterly,  _ that would be the insult on top of the injury _ . But now that he was here, Gavin was swiftly starting to realize that he didn’t know how to relax. Much less relax at a seaside resort. Everyone around him was in beachwear, while Gavin was wearing one of the two plain T-shirts he had packed, paired with his one pair of respectable shorts. 

The only thing he  _ had  _ figured out was the way to order drinks, which was why he was sequestered away at the bar instead of out on the beach. He didn’t want to think about what he was going to do when the drinks ran out, or he got plastered enough to do something stupid. Getting arrested and sent home sounded like a great plan until he considered the stain that would leave on his permanent record. Gavin was so deep in thought that he didn’t realize someone was sitting down next to him until the person spoke.

“Do you want this?” 

Gavin honest to god almost jumped out of his skin. He whirled around in his seat, mouth open to make some bitchy comment about not sneaking up on a man when he had a drink in his hand, but it died on his tongue the moment he actually saw who had spoken to him. There, leaning back against the bar, long legs dangling off the stool, was possibly the most perfect man Gavin had ever seen. He was impossibly tall, with a sculpted jaw and dark hair brushed back from his forehead in an almost effortless fashion (that definitely took a lot of effort). Tan skin, blue eyes… Fuck, he was perfect. Gavin hated him already.

“Do you want this?” the man repeated, this time holding up the colorful flower necklace so Gavin could see it. He was pretty sure they were culturally insensitive or some shit, but they were all over the whole resort. Even this gorgeous guy was wearing one, Gavin noticed, looped around his neck and draping down his chest over his annoyingly tight shirt. “They gave me two for some reason, so I thought I’d offer,” the guy continued, but his smile was starting to seem a little tight and strained the more Gavin just stared at him over his drink glass. 

“Uh. Sure,” Gavin said before he could stop himself, cursing internally as the handsome stranger reached over and plopped the necklace around his neck. The brush of warm fingers against his skin had Gavin’s heart racing embarrassingly fast. It had been  _ way _ too long since he had even had a pleasant conversation with another human being, let alone been touched.

“There. Now we match,” the guy said, his grin widening back into a more natural shape as he looked at Gavin and stuck out his hand. “I’m Richard, by the way.” 

Gavin took the offered hand and shook it appreciating the firm grip as he replied, “The name’s Gavin.” Richard squeezed a little at the end of his handshake before releasing his hold, which was, quite frankly, sinful. He was strong, Gavin could tell from just that, and he did some sort of honest work, as his hands weren’t smooth and soft like some sort of business analyst’s. Seemingly satisfied with the interaction, Richard turned to the bartender and ordered a beer, settling in as if he intended to sit here with Gavin.

Which was exactly what he ended up doing, much to Gavin’s total surprise. They talked about nothing and everything, and ended up bonding over making fun of people wearing too much or too little sunscreen. Gavin was stunned when Richard finally got up and excused himself, pointing out that it was almost time for dinner. Somehow, they had managed to spend the entire afternoon together, and Gavin’s mood was soaring from it. He had to remind himself bitterly that this was absolutely a one-off occurrence, especially because the two men parted ways without exchanging any sort of contact information.

* * *

Somehow though, Gavin kept running into Richard. He wasn’t sure if fate was trying to kick his ass for being a terrible person, or if he just had bad luck, but he just couldn’t escape this guy. And every time they were together, Gavin was forced to confront just how amazing Richard was. He was kind to everyone they encountered, to the point where all the staff seemed to like him. He was even kind to Gavin when he was snappy or brusque out of habit. He had the most amazing laugh, so amazing that Gavin had resorted to straight up telling bad jokes to try and coax a chuckle out of him. That was a new low, even for him.

But seeing that smile on Richard’s face made it all worth it.  _ Fuck _ , Gavin thought,  _ I’ve got it bad _ .

They usually met at the breakfast buffet in the resort’s cafeteria area, and this morning was no different. There was Richard, sitting at a table for two and gamely waving Gavin over. Gavin used the time he needed to get his coffee and breakfast pastry to get his heart rate under control. It was ridiculous, he’d only known this guy for like half a week, and he already got flustered at the idea that he’s been down here  _ saving a table _ for Gavin. There was something so charmingly sincere about Richard that just went straight to his heart. 

“Good morning!” Richard greeted Gavin cheerily as he sat down, “Did you sleep well?” Gavin shrugged in response, sipping at his coffee in answer. Sure, he got better sleep here than back in Detroit, but he still wasn’t the type to ever get eight restful hours or whatever he fuck was recommended. Richard seemed displeased with that answer, but he ploughed forward despite that. “So what do you have planned for the day?” he asked, leaning forward to hear Gavin’s reply as if it were the most interesting thing on the planet. 

“Uh. Fuck about on the beach, probably take a nap, get a drink. The usual,” Gavin admitted with a shrug. It had become his usual routine for the past few days, and Richard was getting antsy, Gavin could tell. It bothered him, for some reason, that Gavin wasn’t taking advantage of all the different opportunities the resort offered. 

“You should try something new,” he wheedled predictably, “Just sitting out on the beach and drinking is a waste.” 

Gavin snorted and shook his head, shooting back, “Drinking and sleeping is all this vacation is good for.” 

Richard simply rolled his eyes, offering, “Why don’t you go out and enjoy the water a little? There’s a guided snorkeling tour later!” That got an even bigger snort out of Gavin, who retorted “What kinda touristy bullshit is that?” He’d never admit it, but the big reason he had been avoiding the ocean and all of the pools (you know, the main attraction at these kind of places) was… Well, Gavin had never learned how to swim. It wasn’t like he lived near any big bodies of water or had the time to visit the pool! And he hadn’t been a rich kid with swimming lessons, so it just never happened. 

But Gavin couldn’t say that, not to perfect Richard, who probably could swim laps around half the people at this resort with biceps like that. So instead he just repeated, “No way, man. You can’t make me have fun.” 

Usually this would get a chuckle out of Richard, or at least a good-natured huff. Instead, he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, a flicker of some unknown emotion crossing his face. 

“Your loss, I suppose,” he said, shrugging. Gavin suddenly felt smaller than he had in months, like he had done something unforgivable. Of course that set off his usual response, which was anger and annoyance.

“If you wanna go make a fool out of yourself looking at coral or whatever, be my guest,” Gavin snapped, taking a long sip of his coffee to mask the fact that he was now embarrassed  _ and _ upset at himself. Richard sat there for a few moments, just watching, in a way that made Gavin want to squirm out of his skin, before he reached for his own breakfast and began to eat. He completely ignored Gavin’s rude comment, and did so for the rest of breakfast. Instead, Richard had the gall to… Make pleasant smalltalk. Like Gavin hadn’t just been unnecessarily mean, like he deserved a decent conversation.

Richard stood up unexpectedly once they were done eating, announcing, “I’ve gotta get going, but enjoy your day, Gavin.” Confused by the sudden change in their routine - usually the two would sit and just idly chatter for at least an hour after their plates were only filled with crumbs - Gavin could only offer a baffled smile and a lame little wave. He was left feeling like he had fucked up, a situation he was unfortunately very familiar with. Despite being such an expert at putting his foot in his mouth, usually Gavin didn’t care enough to try and fix things, so he had little to no experience in the area of apologies. 

Adrift in his feelings, Gavin found himself idly wandering the beach that afternoon, mulling over what he should or shouldn’t have done. Maybe it was best he was leaving in another week, he thought glumly; it was best to leave before he managed to fuck things up completely with Richard. Gavin was so lost in thought that he barely noticed the small boat that was loading passengers onto it - tourists in swimsuits with snorkel gear in hand, ready to be driven out to the reef to look at fish or whatever.

And then.

And then Gavin saw him.

Richard, emerging from the boat to greet the passengers and introduce them to the wild world of snorkeling. Richard, with his perfect tan and his effortlessly slicked-back hair and his seemingly genuine customer service smile. Richard, who was clad in  _ only a wetsuit. _ The black material clung to his body, highlighting every perfect curve and flat plane all at once. Gavin’s eyes didn’t know where to land: the washboard abs? The perfect ass? The long long legs that were only highlighted by the fact that the wetsuit ended in shorts clinging to his muscular thighs. Gavin swallowed hard, his throat suddenly very, very dry. This was unfair to the highest degree.

Suddenly, a lot of things were making sense. Richard must work here, taking the guided boat tours out to the reef. That was why all the staff liked him. That was why he walked through the resort like he was completely familiar with the layout in a way a guest just wouldn’t be. That was why he had wanted Gavin to go out with the snorkel tour. Gavin’s cheeks colored in shame and embarrassment once again, disappointment and jealousy warring to be felt as well. If he had just been nice for once in his life, he could have probably gone and just stayed on the boat. Enjoyed the view (of Richard’s ass), paddled his feet in the water, shit like that.

As he watched the boat pull away from the dock and head out into open water, Gavin made a decision to do something he hadn’t done of his own volition in living memory. 

Gavin Reed was going to have to apologize.

* * *

By the time the snorkel cruise returned, the sun was just dipping down towards the sea, lighting up the water in glorious copper tones. Gavin shuffled his feet in the sand as the passengers emptied out of the boat, too nervous to walk onto the dock before they all left it. Last to exit the boat was Richard, still in his wetsuit, somehow looking even more handsome in the rays of the setting sun. His hair was tousled now, from where it had gotten wet and then dried in the summer heat, one stray strand threatening to fall into his eyes. He waved when he saw Gavin hesitantly shuffling his way over on the dock. 

“Sad you missed the tour now?” Richard teased, clearly not meaning anything by it, but Gavin simply nodded, swallowing hard to try and clear the nervous lump that had taken up residence in his throat. 

“Yeah, actually, I… I’m sorry. I was an ass earlier, and there was no reason to be,” Gavin blurted out, forcing himself to speak before he lost his courage, “You were just trying to be nice, but I can’t swim and…” He trailed off, unsure of what else to say. What else were you supposed to say when you were apologizing? Gavin looked up at Richard with wide eyes, trying not to let the panic overwhelm him. He realized now how desperately he wanted the other man to think well of him, and that was scary enough on its own.

Richard was silent for a long time, and then he stepped forward, closing what little gap there was between him. One of his hands very slowly came up to gently cup Gavin’s cheek, a fond smile spreading across his face. “You could have just told me,” he murmured, “I wouldn’t have held it against you, that you can’t swim.” Gavin opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again as Richard continued, “This just means I’ll have to give you some private lessons.” 

And then, suddenly (or finally?), Richard leaned down and pressed their lips together. He tasted of the sea, the kiss as gentle as the waves softly lapping up onto the beach. His thumb stroked softly across Gavin’s cheek, this one perfect moment stretching out between them. Gavin opened his eyes without really having realized he closed them, and looked up to find Richard watching him with such a look of adoration that his heart ached in his chest. 

“I leave in a week,” Gavin murmured helplessly, as if that could sum up the longing and the hesitation he felt.

“Plenty of time to learn to swim,” Richard retorted with a soft chuckle, and despite it all, Gavin couldn’t help but feel an answering swell of relief.

Maybe they did have plenty of time. After all, they had each other now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, any kudos or comments, left at any time, are loved and appreciated <3 <3 
> 
> I’m available on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there <3


End file.
